Level 476
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 73 | previous = 475 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 477 | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 476 is the sixth level in Cherry Chateau and the one hundred tenth candy order level. To pass this level, you must collect 25 striped candies and score at least 25,000 points in 25 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. Difficulty *This level is hard because 25 striped candy have to be collected in 25 moves. This means an average of 1 striped candy has to be collected every move. It can be failed easily if there is no colour bomb+striped candy combos which can collect most of the orders that you need. *Liquorice swirls reduce the space in creating colour bomb+striped candy that is essential in beating this level. *Also, 8-moves candy bombs may disrupt your plans in creating the aforementioned combo. Stars Strategy *Like most candy order levels requiring tons of striped candies, mixing colour bombs with a striped candy is the best option. However once is usually not enough to help you pass the level. At least 2 of these combos are needed to complete the orders. *Try to dispose liquorice swirls whenever possible to increase the space. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Hard *25 moves may not sufficient to create enough special candies especially colour bombs. *Despite the board having five colours, colour bombs are hard to make, making it difficult to make a colour bomb + candy bomb combination. *The liquorice swirls will block the centre of the board, reducing the available board space to make colour bombs. *Even if colour bombs are made, most of them have to be matched with stripped candies to meet the order. *The three star target score can be high for some players but low for others. Some players can meet the three star target score within a few attempts. Yet, other players may take a long time to get the three star target score. *Immediately find opportunities to make colour bombs. If a stripped candy appears besides a colour bomb, match it with the colour bomb. This can buy you some moves so that you can make the colour bomb + candy bomb combination. *Immediately find opportunities to make colour bombs. If a candy bomb appears, match the colour bomb with the colour of the candy bomb. This is provided if you have a decent number of moves left, have very few stripped candies left to collect and that you can make stripped candies within a move or two. Trivia *The board layout and the presence of bombs resemble level 147. *It is impossible to lose this level due to not reaching the required score as 25 stripped candies gives the player 25,000 points (25 stripped candies x 1,000 points = 25,000 points). Walkthrough Category:Candy order levels Category:Cherry Chateau levels Category:Levels with 10-30 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Levels with bombs Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Considerably hard levels